bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Slingshot
Slingshot is a storyline mission in Chapter 1. Mission Intro The mission starts in the TV room of the Boys Dorm where Gary is, as usual, hassling Petey. Jimmy enters the room. Gary first gets Jimmy angry when he requests that he "leave the thinking up to him", and then gets Jimmy angry at Petey by claiming that Petey said Jimmy was dumb. When Petey protests, Gary calls him a liar and kicks him in the balls. He then tells Jimmy he wants to see how good he is with his new slingshot, and they leave without Petey. Walkthrough Gary leads Jimmy to the School Parking Lot, where Gary asks Jimmy to shoot out the windows of the broken down bus. After Jimmy does so, Gary leads him to the Football Field, where Mr. Burton is currently running football practice for the Bullworth Bullhorns. Jimmy climbs a tree while Gary sits in the bleachers. Jimmy uses his slingshot to shoot at the Jocks. When they are all knocked out, the mission is complete. Trivia *Jimmy can shoot Mr. Burton, but knocking him out or moving too close to him will fail the mission. Although Mr. Burton has an authority radius, as long as Jimmy stays in the tree Burton won't move from his spot on the field. *This, Nice Outfit and The Big Game are the only times you get to see the football team practicing in the game. *Gary can be encountered in free roam if you end the mission by jumping out of the tree and walk to the bleachers where he was sitting. *Ted Thompson can be encountered in free roam if you end the mission by jumping out of the tree and walking to where the Jocks are practicing. He will be wearing his football jersey with the number "0". *Gary can be encountered after completing the mission if he gets into a fight with the Jocks near the tree Jimmy is sitting on. *The Jocks that Jimmy knocks out in this mission are not added to the game stats. *You will not fail the mission if you attack Gary. *If you get in the tree too quick before the game tells you to (by sprinting too fast), the mission fails, saying that Gary was knocked out. Scholarship Edition fixed this glitch so that when Jimmy approaches the Football field, the game will tell him to get on the tree regardless of if Gary has caught up to him. *If you fail the mission by getting out of the tree all the jocks will have much less health than usual. It takes only three punches for a knockout. It is possible that the reason for this is they were progammed to get knocked out by one charged shot. *If you enter the other climbable tree on the football field, the football team will not come. *Unused audio in the game's files reveal that Bullies who were running laps on the football field were going to have been the victims of Jimmy's target practice instead of the Jocks. *This mission makes it impossible to achieve 100% accuracy with the slingshot as the bus windows won't register as targets for the game stats (PS2 confirmed). *Unused audio files suggest a deleted segment where Gary would make Jimmy shoot wine bottles and hit a Prefect with the slingshot. Video Walkthroughs File:Slingshot_-_Mission_4_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_4_-_Slingshot|Anniversary Edition Version Slingshot, The Slingshot, The Slingshot, The